It is well known in the art that touch materials including a variety of packaged electronic devices, transparent conductive films, etc., require moisture prevention to maintain an excellent operation or a predetermined shelf-life. Further, in recent years, there is much interest in development of an adhesive composition for increasing durability of next generation devices such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a touch screen, etc.
However, although adhesives including an acrylic resin have been invented, a butyl-based rubber resin has not been used well as the adhesive composition since it has deteriorated durability according to multiple bonds. Korea Patent Laid-Open No. 10-2011-0064714 describes a butyl rubber composition having improved workability and formability; however, uses vulcanized butyl rubber and fails to disclose an action and an effect in which durability is excellent. Therefore, a butyl-based rubber resin obtained from the butyl rubber composition still has difficulty in being used as the adhesive composition to overcome the above problems.